Charge-bolt: Mutation
by ChildofApollo4276
Summary: Denki Kaminari gets thrown into the X-Men world with no warning. Now considered a Mutant, he struggles to survive in a world that considers Quirk users as dangerous, non humans.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know, a new story without updating any of the old ones, but I will get to them eventually. Promise.**

Kirishima POV:

I stretched my arms over my head as I walked next to my electric classmate. We had just been walking around the mall, and now we both carried a bag in which we had everything we would need for the summer camp.

"Man, I'm pumped for this summer camp! I cannot believe that Mr. Aizawa is letting us go on the trip despite failing the final." Kaminari said.

Excitement coursed through me as well. "Of course! I was surprised as well, and we will most likely have to do extra stuff but we got this! It will only make us better heroes!" I exclaimed, knocking my hardened fists together.

Kaminari placed his bag on top of a nearby bench. "I bet it'll be tough! But you're right- "

Denki stopped midsentence and froze. His muscles were tensed as though his own quirk was keeping his muscles taut.

"Kaminari? Are you o-"

"That will be my fault." A sharp voice cut me off. From around Denki a figure appeared. She had one perfectly manicured nail on Kaminari's shoulder, and from the spot, a white light had appeared. Kaminari's eyes were widening in panic. I didn't hesitate. Hardening my fist, I launched myself at this villain. It connected with her face as she was flung onto the ground landing a few feet away from us. I placed myself in front of my electric friend. I glanced back, and watched in horror. The white light was spreading. It had already covered most of his body. I tried to grab his arm. It passed right through him as if he was just a light projection. His now glowing white silhouette glimmered for a second before vanishing completely.

"DENKI!" I cried out. Fear flooded my veins, as I stared at the spot he vanished from. My fists tightened as my hardening took effect. My heartbeat pounded rapidly in my ears. I spun around to see the villain still on the tile floor. She casually brushed her long pastel blue hair out of her equally light blue eyes.

"What did you do?" My voice cracked. If she touches me, will I disappear too? My skin shifted to get even harder.

She chuckled as she rose to her feet. "Don't worry. He'll reappear in a few minutes. I just wanted to have some fun!"

People were fleeing and police flooded in, as over the loudspeaker a voice announced that the mall was being closed due to a villain attack. The villain across from me smiled, before turning back into the crowd. "That's my cue to leave. I hope Shigaraki had just as much fun."

She blended into the mass of people the police lead out. I still stood frozen in place. Why couldn't I stop her? I stared at the spot Denki had vanished. He apparently would reappear in a few minutes. What was the point of kidnapping someone for that short of time? Unless the villain was lying. A police officer approached me.

"Hey kid, we need you to evacuate with the rest of the civilians." He instructed.

"No! I can't. Denki…. She made him disappear." I stuttered out. He stopped trying to pull me in the direction of the exits.

"Wait, she?" he asked, "We know Shigaraki was here, but you ran into a female villain?"

I nodded. The ground suddenly lit up white. Both the officer and I froze, looking at a glowing white outline that was rising out of the ground. The Kaminari shaped silhouette stood completely still, until the white glow faded completely. Denki was back.

He had his back to us. I could barely tell it was Denki. First of all, he wasn't wearing his school uniform anymore. He had black jeans on with his normal black shoes on. He was also wearing a black hoodie with no markings. He was covered in dirt. A sound of water droplets hitting the ground rang out in the quiet mall. The officer approached Denki and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Young man- "

The officer was abruptly cut off when Denki spun around. He had a wild look in his bright eyes. He had grabbed the officer's wrist with speed I didn't know he possessed. Two fingers were pressed against the man's temple as a small sparking sound erupted from Kaminari's digits. The officer dropped immediately, slightly smoking from the electric charge. Denki's frantic eyes scanned the entire floor as more police started heading his way. Blood was covering the left side of his body, and what I thought was water was actually blood dripping onto the floor.

"Wait, Den-"

I heard the electrical charge before I felt it. It hummed through the air as Kaminari charged up his body, his hair swirling into the air before he stomped one foot onto the ground. Yellow arcs of electricity sparked out from Denki as it arced up into everybody within a ten-foot radius.

Pain exploded through my nervous system when the charge hit. My hardening couldn't even activate in time. My mouth slammed shut with as my nerves lit up in agony. My vision grew close to black, as spots danced in front of my eyes. It was a way more concentrated burst then I have ever felt off of Kaminari before. It was over just as fast as it had begun. I gasped, looking up from my spot on the floor. Aizawa had stopped Denki. His capture weapon was wrapped tightly around my classmate, who was struggling hard against our teacher.

"NO!" His panic-filled voice echoed in the empty mall, "You won't take me alive! You psychos!" He screamed, and thrashed against Aizawa, trying and failing to activate his quirk under our teacher's red gaze. Eraserhead yanked the panicked teen towards himself, before knocking Kaminari out. Denki sagged to the ground completely limp and bloodied.

Aizawa locked eyes with me, "What happened?"

"There was this villain. She made him disappear in a white light for two minutes." I gasped out, struggling to sit up right.

"Shit." He muttered carefully unwrapping Kaminari. Other policemen who escaped the electric surge attack were yelling for first aid in the background.

"You know who she is?"

"Unfortunately." Our teacher sighed, pushing his slanted goggles onto the top of his head. "Her quick is Parallel. She can teleport people to a parallel universe for a few minutes. At least on our end it's a few minutes. For Kaminari on the other hand, it could have been months, or maybe even years. We won't know for sure until he can tell us."

My blood turned to ice. Who knows what Denki had to live through?

By the end of the night, Denki was in a medical induced coma until his injuries were sure to heal. He had sustained a lot of blunt force trauma on his left side, breaking three ribs, and a punctured left lung. After he had undergone emergency surgery, at least he was stable. Izuku was questioned by the police with his encounter with Shigaraki, and the villain who had targeted Denki was in custody thanks to Mr. Aizawa. Shigaraki himself however, managed to get away. It turns out after interrogating the blue-haired female, villain name Para-jump, had confessed to sending Denki to a parallel world where the percentages were switched. Only twenty percent of the population had developed Quirks. We didn't know anything more of that parallel universe, nor what happened to Denki himself. We would have to wait until he woke up for the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Enjoy the new chapter!**

**Thank you for the Follow: FinchFlyingAce, muddyleaf, JupitersMoon167, sonofneptunem, Drsparrow, High DevilWalker, AceFoxQueen, Akasha Brunestud, MaxTheDeku, Gat82328, ravenW-97, MaxVars Burow**

**Thank you for the Favorite: AceFoxQueen, Fallen Preserver, FinchFlyingAce, Gat82328, MaxTheDeku, muddyleaf**

**Response to Reviews: **

**Tara Girl 23: Here's more! xD**

**Denki POV:**

Consciousness filtered back into me slowly. It was as if I was underwater, slowly rising to the surface. More awareness flooded into my senses as I rose closer to the air. The first thing I noticed was I was hot. The sun was beating down on me. The second thing I noticed was that I was laying on gravel of some kind, the tiny rocks biting into my exposed skin. Thirdly, sound registered in my ears. It was mostly quiet, a buzz of a mosquito sounded in my ear. I let out a soft groan, sitting up and forcing my eyes open. I took in my surrounds. I was in a parking lot. A couple of cars sat outside the convenience store I was staring at. A road extended to my left into an interstate into a rural area. To my right, the road ran into the city. No one had seemed to notice me; I must not have been here very long. Where was here anyways? The last thing I remember was the mall, and Kirishima… I paused. I quickly did a full circle scan. No villain. Did she teleport me? I remember not being able to move, and then, this. I ran a had through my hair, small sparks of electricity sparking off of my locks. I walked up to the store. Maybe they could help me get back to school. Who knows how far I was teleported?

I checked my pockets as I pushed open the doors. I had no yen on me. Not that it would matter. Everything here is English, from the candy wrappers to the sale signs inside this store. Was I in America? That is a long way from UA. I walked over to the pop isle of the store and pretended to look at drinks. My mind raced. Calm down Denki, this is very simple. All you need to do is find a police officer and explain what happened. This was because of a villain; I won't get in trouble. Good thing English was one of my strong subjects at school.

A girl stopped next to me, tapping me lightly on my shoulder. I turned. "Sorry to bother you, I was just wondering if you had a phone charger? Mine died on the way here, and this store unfortunately doesn't sell any." She had light short brown hair, and hazel eyes.

I smiled at her, "Well, yes I can charge your phone! That's easy." Normally I would complain that someone would use me as a charger, but this girl didn't know about my electric quirk. Maybe if I can impress a cutie like her…

"Okay, thank you!" She pulled out her phone, it had a blue case on it. She waited for me to pull out a charger. "There's an outlet over here, I think." She started to turn away.

"Oh no need." I grinned, lighting up my left hand and concentrating the small current on one fingertip. I tapped it to her phone. It let out a small full charge beep. I grinned at her, "See? No trouble at all." My smile faltered as a look of absolute horror crossed her face. She seemed as white as a sheet, glancing between me and her now fully charged phone. I stepped forward, "Hey, are you-"

"Stay away!" She suddenly cried, stumbling back several steps.

"I'm sorry…" What did she panic for? It wasn't illegal to display one's quirk. I may have frightened her with the sudden use of it. I instantly felt guilty, "I should have warned you. My quirk looks scary sometimes."

Her wide eyes hints that it wasn't just the sudden use of my quirk that was the problem. "You're a Mutant!"

"Sorry, a what?" I stopped in my tracks. A Mutant? What's wrong with quirk? It didn't make any sense.

"You have powers." She whispered, wide eyed.

I laughed lightly, trying to defuse the tension, "Doesn't everybody?"

"No? That's why it's a Mutation, only twenty percent or less of the population possesses some kind of supernatural ability. Where have you been?" She was borderline panicking at this point, "Look, thanks for charging my phone I guess, but don't use your powers! Stay hidden." She turned on her heel and marched off, leaving standing alone in the soda pop isle.

My head spun. Only twenty percent have powers? That's not right. It can't be. Unless I was thrown somewhere further than the literal other side of the world? How can I figure this out? I turned on my heel, striding out the store's door. I glanced up at the midday sun. What did I know for sure? I know that I was hit by a villain's quirk that sent me all the way over here. Wherever here was. I used to be at the mall this evening. Wait. Evening? I glared at the sun again. It was definitely noon. I wasn't that stupid to totally forget what time of day it was. Did she send me through time? I shook my head, what would be the point of that? I took a deep breath. A good place to start would be a library.

Several hours later, and a few miles out; I finally arrived at a library. It was open until eight pm, and according my watch, I had two hours to figure out where I was. I had two current theories running through my head as I walked up to the New York Public Library. Either I was sent back in time to America, or I was just sent to America, and I didn't know time-zones as well as I thought I did.

I walked up to the librarian at the front desk. She looked up as I arrived asking, "Can I help you with something?"

I smiled lightly at her, "Yes, I'm doing a school project, and I was wondering if you had any history material for information about people with powers." I seriously hope this will work. This will definitely destroy my theory about time travel. If that was the case, I could just go to the nearest police station and get in touch with some heroes. What that girl said at the store undeniably still bothered me. Only twenty percent with quirks? That's impossible.

"Of course." The librarian said, "We have plenty of articles on Mutants. Were you looking for when they first appeared? Or more the political side of the issue? If you need a more scientific approach, there are science articles on the subject."

I bit my bottom lip as I thought, "Just recent news articles on it would be nice, thank you."

"Okay, then that would be over at this section." She led me to a bookshelf full of news articles, "Tell me if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks!" I sent her my sunniest smile before picking up a couple of random news files. If I did travel through time, I would be able to easily tell by what the American heroes have been up to lately. I learned a lot about keeping up with world news and heroes from Midoriya. I smiled as I thought of my green haired classmate. He helped me study history just last week, so it should be relatively fresh. Still, even the librarian called quirk users 'Mutants'. I wonder what that was all about.

I sat at a single study table, placing the three articles on the smooth wood. I sat down, glancing down at the news articles. The top one read, 'How Strong are Mutants?' and referenced the coast guard as a source. Interesting. I began to read.

'A Mutant, commonly known as Magneto, was thrown in the Pentagon this week for the assassination of John F. Kennedy. His mutation is the manipulation of any metal properties, and the bullet curved in midair, killing the president. If this…'

Dang, so a metal manipulating villain killed the United States president. Curving a bullet midair probably isn't easy. Wait, when was this? I looked for the date, and unfortunately the newspaper date was too faded to read. I don't remember an American villain named Magneto. I tossed the article to the side and picked up the next one, 'Criminal Mutants and How They Affect our Prisons.' Most of the article was not informative, but one section did catch my eye.

'Dr. Bolivar Trask recently came forward to help with the situation. He developed a collar that once a criminal Mutant is restrained, they cannot access their power. Many prisons are switching over to this as a version of restraint, while police all over the country are making sure the Mutant Inhibitor Collar are in their toolbelts. These wristbands are preferred to electric cages, which is the other way to restrain Mutants. Luckily, there has never been a Mutation that can manipulate electricity so the cages are still a viable option.'

I shivered. Being a villain doesn't pay off, but at least they found a way to keep them in prison. America is vastly different than I thought it would be. I paused after tossing that article into the read pile. It stated that electric types don't exist. Well, that was a known fact back in Japan that they do. Myself as a prime example.

I picked up the last news article. 'Mutants. Humanoid, NOT Human!' My blood ran cold. I quickly scanned the rest of the article. It was mostly about how they have different DNA and such, so it made them another species altogether, agreed by most doctors and other official people. My breath hitched. This was something that no one ever even thought about quirk users! Quirks were normal. No one thought it was a terrible thing. I didn't just jump time-zones. I didn't even just jump through time. I think I jumped realities. I started hyperventilating. If I was sent into a different reality, how was I going to get back?

I dropped the article on the table standing up fast and leaning against the nearest wall. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my breathing. Aizawa probably knows I'm missing by now; they will figure out how to get me back. Unless they can't, and the villain got away. I felt hot all over. It's not like I can jump back at will. Quirk users aren't even considered human here! If I was caught, who knows what would happen? Static filled my ears, and the quiet sounds of the library were downed out. I shouldn't panic. I was definitely panicking. I needed to calm down, make a plan. Just calm down. It's simple. Just breath. I couldn't hear my breaths. My arms were shaking.

"Hey, are you-"

I jumped, my eyes flying open. I forgot to hold back. Electricity exploded out of my tense body, knocking down the random stranger who was seeing if I was alright. He was now laying on the ground, passed out. Smoke curled softly from his silver leather jacket. Then the lights went out.

The electricity that I released, also had to have gone straight into the wall. It must have overloaded the circuits and killed the generator. I glanced down at the guy I accidently electrocuted. He was already stirring, so he'll be fine. I glanced around not seeing anyone in the sudden darkness. I usually never lost control of my quirk so easily. I needed to get out of here. I heard sirens in the distance. Did someone call the cops? It was an accident, but would these cops believe that? They had quirk suppressing collars, I remember reading that in the article. Shit. Run. I needed to run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Update for you all! Hope you all enjoy! **

**Thanks for the Follows: ****oh-look-clouds247, ****destructorsan, ****AKoala, ****pococo, ****JAMIEJ88, ****AnimeLoveInfinity, ****Lord-of-Change, L****ady BloodWolf, ****Vaan Winters, ****YourHomeGirlJen, ****0r4b0r4, ****HakunaMatatAH, ****KaiShortcake, ****Issy18, ****BunnyBoyDraws **

**Thanks for the Favorites: ****oh-look-clouds247, ****destructorsan, A****Koala, ****JAMIEJ88, ****AnimeLoveInfinity, ****Lady BloodWolf, ****Issy18, ****KaiShortcake**

**Response to Reviews:**

**MaxTheDeku: Thank you! I'm glad you really enjoy it, here's more! Stay safe as well, (I have been).**

**pococo: Hello! I'm glad you enjoy it! Let me know of what you think of this update.**

**YourHomeGirlJen: Good! I did specifically pick Denki for the character development for this story, happy you like it!**

**KaiShortcake: I'm glad to provide this story then! Hope you enjoy the new chapter! **

Aizawa POV: Present Day

I glanced over my classroom, emptied near an hour ago, but the feeling of wrongness still lingered. All the chairs were empty now, but during the lesson, I felt it. The constant emptiness radiating from a certain student's chair. My electric student was currently in a medically induced coma. I refused to let it affect my teaching, and it did not. The student group, however, was highly affected. Kaminari was the glue that helped to hold this class together. He had some sort of friendship with every student in Class 1A, which was an impressive feat in and of itself.

It had been a week. A week of having to see Class 1A's hopeful faces only to disappoint them. To inform them that Denki was still in a coma. That we don't know more than that at the moment. To tell them I would be the first to know if… no when something changed.

I adjusted my capture scarf around my neck, finishing grading today's hero exercise. I shuffled the papers into the desk, standing and stretching my arms above my head. I needed another nap. My pocket vibrated, signaling an incoming call. I sighed, pulling the phone out. The last thing I wanted to deal with was students doing something they should not be, yet again.

"This is Aizawa." Wow, my voice sounded exhausted even to me.

"Mr. Aizawa? We have an update on one of our patients, Kaminari Denki. Would you mind coming over to the hospital?"

"I will be there soon." I hung up the line quickly, striding out the door and clicking the light off. They had news. I was not worried, really. Denki was capable of more than his peers thought he was. Including himself.

A few moments later I am walking into the medical building, pulling my raven locks into a low bun to keep out of my face. I strolled up the main desk, and the assistant immediately recognized me from my last visit. She smiled, pointing at a nearby nurse, "She will catch you up to speed."

I turned to the nurse, who brushed her brown locks out of her face, "Eraserhead," She greeted, looking flushed, "I came down as soon as I was told you were contacted. This way." I nodded politely back in greeting and followed her down the hallway.

"Let's catch you up to speed." She noted, pulling up her medical chart, "Denki ribs are set and healed enough to let him out the medically induced coma he was placed in. His lung is also almost completely healed over with scar tissue, but he still will have to wait for his ribs to completely heal. What is interesting is that he has scars. From our records, they were not there on his last visit a month ago for a flu, but the scars themselves have been healed for a while."

I paused as she trailed off. "How long? Can you tell?"

She sighed, "Yes. From the evidence, the scars are nearly a year old. There is one around his neck, weirdly enough, looks like it is from a collar of some-sort. He has a scar from a stab wound as well on his lower torso, and several smaller scars on his arms and legs, from what looks like other quirks of various types."

"I see." Now I was worried. It sounded like he had to survive trials of many kinds, and this would not only separate him from his classmates' learning experiences, but also made him at least a year older than them. I would get the details from him tonight if he is up for it.

"When did you take him off the propofol?" I inquired.

She shrugged her lab coat off her watch to check it, "About an hour ago, he should be waking up any minute."

With that statement, the lights above flickered. The hallway was suddenly plunged into darkness. The fans and every electrical thing in the building was dead silent. It only lasted for a few seconds. The hallways washed red and alarms started to blare out of many patient's room as the backup generator kicked in hospital wide. Many medical staff started racing from on end to the other, calming patients and racing to the ones on critical life support. The nurse leading me had vanished among the chaos, probably figuring that a pro hero can find his own way around. Good with me. I knew exactly what caused the power outage.

I raced up two floors, taking two stairs at a time. I knew the way to Denki's room from yesterday's visit. He most likely woke up in a panic and had accidental quirk activation. Not uncommon at his age, but they must not have used a suppressor since he went to a hero school. It was my duty to check on him, I was his teacher. He would most likely recognize me right away and calm down.

I made to the top of the stairs and turned the corner to see the long hallway ahead of me. That is when the whole situation changed. I heard a scream. Every instinct in me told me that was a scream of terror. I have heard it too many times to be wrong. Was there a villain here?

"Please no! I don't know what you are talking about!" I heard a nurse cry out. I raced down the hall, my capture weapon already grasped in my hand, my quirk on the verge of activation. Skidding to a stop right in front of the room, was a nurse being held by her throat. By Denki. His other hand was close to her face, and between his thumb, pointer, and middle finger was a ball of electricity. It was spinning and a soft hum was coming off it. For the first time in my career, I froze.

"Then tell me _human_, where do you think they took my friends? The other Mutants? And do not tell me that they are dead, I know they're not!" Denki had a vicious look on his face as he brought the ball closer to her face.

I snapped out of it, activating my quirk. I felt my hair fly up out of the bun and watched as the electricity disappeared from his hand. He quickly whipped his head to see me before yanking the nurse towards him. Out of his boot, he pulled a knife. He held it up to the nurse's neck threateningly. He was already dressed out of his hospital clothes. The electricity kill was planned.

"Denki. Drop the knife. I know you are probably really confused right now, but you are safe. You are back in Japan. You are not in whatever universe Parallel sent you too." I expected him to be relieved, or shocked. None of those were his actual reactions. Instead, his eyes narrowed at me.

"How do you know my name? Are you working for the humans? Trust me pal, I will gut your coworker to get out of here. I won't be your lab rat again!" Denki exclaimed, almost pressing the knife into the poor nurse's neck.

I forced myself not to blink in shock, "Denki, it's Aizawa, your teacher."

He jutted out his chin, staring at me challengingly, "I don't know you. If your trying to pull some mind trick on me, it will not work. My electric Mutation blocks any form of mind related Mutations."

My mind raced to figure out what he was saying. Mutations? Does he mean quirks? And the part about being a lab rat was very concerning. The main problem on hand, was did he not recognize me? In any capacity? If mind quirks were out there in whatever parallel universe he was sent to, his memories could be affected. God forbid, erased. For now, he was a threat. As much as it pained me, Denki currently was a danger and despite him being my student, I had to protect the people in this building.

I studied his posture, he was shifting around nervously, and in pain. He was favoring his left leg and keep readjusting his grip on the knife. If I could remove the weapon, I could easily restrain him. I just cannot blink.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

"I want to know where my friends are!" His hand on the knife relaxed. I struck. Sending my capture weapon wrapping around his wrist and yanking him towards me as hard as I could. The knife clattered to the floor, and the nurse let out a cry before she was shoved to the ground. Denki came flying at me, and I started to use my capture weapon to tie his wrist together. However, once he was in range of me, I only managed to catch one of his wrists. With his free hand, he punched me as hard as he could in the face. I blinked.

That was all it took. His hand was on my forearm and lit up with electricity in a nano-second. All my muscles tensed up in pain as electricity coursed through me. Pain exploded in every area of my body, and my vision turned yellow and sparked, before everything went black. My last coherent thought? Fucking hell.


End file.
